JackyDelRey as "Heather" (Camp Drama)
17:26 JackyDelRey 48dc74cd@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.220.116.205 has joined #substandard 17:26 <@TDIFan13> Hi, JackyDelRey. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 17:27 alrighty 17:28 Im Jacky, jacqueline, mariah, username JackyDelRey and im auditioning for Heather 17:28 <@TDIFan13> Great. 17:28 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 17:28 alright (: 17:28 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 17:29 k 17:29 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 17:29 8 17:29 .5 17:29 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 17:29 9 17:30 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:30 no 17:30 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 17:31 ok 17:31 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:31 no 17:32 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:32 no 17:32 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 17:33 antagonist 17:33 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 17:33 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:JackyDelRey/Camp_Drama_Audition_and_Confessional 17:33 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Beth. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 17:33 Beth1 ~Beth1@pool-108-52-91-48.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #substandard 17:34 Oh. 17:34 Hey Heather. 17:34 :$ 17:34 hey 17:35 (i dont know where to change the username on this site) 17:35 I heard that you got Bridgette eliminated. 17:36 of course i did, she was a big threat! 17:36 Why did you do that? 17:36 D: 17:36 But. 17:36 She was really nice. 17:36 :-/ 17:36 um, HELLO! she's hooking up with Geoff! 17:36 and we ALL know that relationships are another word for alliance 17:36 She and Geoff had a thing? 17:37 :o 17:37 Wasn't it obvious! 17:37 Wowee! 17:37 you should of watched her last challenge 17:37 her eyes were all on him 17:37 that's why we lost! 17:37 because of her 17:37 Gee. 17:38 I didn't know she was such a tough competitor. 17:38 You're really smart, Heather! 17:38 Look Beth, it's better if you don't ask any questions 17:38 That must be why Lindsay loves you so much.' 17:38 If you want to stay in this alliance, you'll have to do 17:38 everything i say 17:39 *scoffs* 17:39 You know Heather, I'm getting real sick of you bossing me around. 17:39 Excuse me? 17:39 I can have opinions too! 17:40 Yes, but your opinions aren't needed here 17:40 What did you just say?! 17:40 D:< 17:40 Oh I'm sooooo sorry Beth 17:41 If you don't like it 17:41 well MAYBE you should leave the alliance 17:41 Fine! 17:41 But once you leave... 17:41 YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN 17:41 ! 17:41 I'd rather be on my own than with a bossy, old meanie like yourself. 17:41 :-@ 17:42 BOSSY HUH!? 17:43 If it wasn't for me and Lindsay, you would've been booted off this island. 17:43 You and Lindsay are replaceable! 17:43 I dont NEED you 17:43 I can find somebody else! 17:43 Like who?! 17:44 You hate everyone on this island. 17:44 You said so yourself. 17:44 :@ 17:44 Owen will do anything for food! he'll surely join my alliance 17:44 and Izzy is just plain crazy 17:45 Why are you so mean? 17:45 :| 17:45 Honey *walks closer to Beth* nice people never make it far 17:45 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 17:45 <@TDIFan13> As you are not currently auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 17:45 <@TDIFan13> :) 17:45 okok C: 17:46 byee 17:46 everyone 17:46 <@TDIFan13> Bye. :D 17:46 ^^ 17:46 JackyDelRey 48dc74cd@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.220.116.205 has quit Page closed Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions